Wild Nights
by twinwolves
Summary: Erica and Scott share a cold night together. First Scott/Erica het. Complete unless asked for more. POSTPONED, currently working on other Scott/Erica fic., you can find it on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Nights**

Scott can hear cars driving past his house as he lay there silently on his bed, just moments away from sleep. He can't help but think of Allison. How he was with her one moment, and the next they were afraid to look each other in the eyes without having his life threatened for being with her. Chris was definitely over-reacting; he saved his life for god's sake. Even though he is a hunter, who specifically murders werewolves, and Scott being a werewolf, he still risked his own life to rescue him, Kate and Allison. Ignoring the failed attempt with Kate, couldn't he just bare it and accept an alliance between them? That was only a few weeks ago and it's not his biggest priority at the moment.

Another icy gust of wind blows into his room. It soothes Scott and he is so relaxed, the most he's been for a while. The pattering drops of rain continues into the restless night, he can smell the water on the pavement; a very distinct scent. For some reason he feels overheated, though it's about fifty degrees outside. Maybe it's the werewolf within; he's never had such a high body temperature since he got the bite. So he lay there shirtless, losing himself in his thoughts.

He feels a sudden sting on his forehead, like someone just flicked him. And then a somewhat high voice breaks the silence.

"Get up little mutt." He turns quickly to see Erica at the ledge of his window still. She must have snuck up on him while he was thinking. Her bottom lip curls and she tilts her head, making a puppy-dog face. "What? Lost in your thoughts?" Her voice is taunting.

"No." He defends himself, putting up an emotional guard. "Something called sleep." He continued.

"Hmm, you must be really, really tired for me to just prance outside your window." Erica strikes back, giving him some room to say something. Her eyes slowly roam down to his bare chest. But before he could say anything, she continues to talk, to keep herself from staring. "You know, I thought you would have sensed me. But I guess Derek was right, you are useless." She steps through his window, softly into his bedroom with a big provoking smile.

"If I'm so useless, why does he want me in his pack so badly?" He grimaced.

"I don't know." She says in a sing-song voice." Maybe he just feels bad for you. You know, since all you have is Stiles and your little girlfriend. Or maybe the whole, 'we're stronger in packs' scenario." She steps in closer, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Scott says with an obvious pain on his face and his voice cracks.

"Oh, that's right. Daddy told you to stay away." She does another slight puppy-dog face. "You know, there _are _more options out there." She sits on the edge of his bed, Scott watching her with a careful eye.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Scott voids the topic.

"I don't know. I just decided to stop by." She looked a slight bit confused, and ignored it with another flutter of her eyelashes.

"Did Derek send you here?" His voice was hard and wary.

"No. Like I said, I decided to drop by." Erica was a little annoyed. "You have serious trust issues."

"No reason not to." He moves over, searching for his shirt, and eventually gives up.

"You need to relax a little, let the wolf-side take over once in a while."

"Yeah, and murder a few people while doing it?" Erica sighs at the response.

"All I'm saying is that you need to soften up." She rises from the bed and walks over to Scott. She lays a hand on his ruff jaw, slightly rubbing down to his chin. He pushes her hand away and her claws nick him, leaving a small line of red; only to instantly heal. She giggles at the gesture, but insists, laying her arms around his shoulders. She pulls him closer, creating a lot more sexual attention.

"You should leave." He speaks through fanged teeth, which causes a slight lisp.

"But where's the fun in that?" Her question dwells in the air. He hesitantly looks away; his face is strained and serious. "I can feel you wanting me Scott." She pushes harder. "Like you, I have uncanny advantages. You know supernatural speed, strength and the remarkable sense of _smell._" She's all smiles. However, Scott doesn't fight her. Why should he? He's not dating Allison anymore and she's getting awfully close to stalker Matt. Scott's still in love with Allison, but she's stopped looking at him and has paid more attention to the "charming" photographer.

His jaw clenches and he feels an anger rumble inside him from the very thought of them together. But he has a hot blonde right in front of him, eager to do anything he pleases. And she's getting closer to him. He knows she can sense his anger, the confusion and his slight arousal. She can understand him without him trying to find the words, like he had to with Allison. And he _likes_ it. He's never noticed how beautiful she really is, other than her enormous boobs and slender figure. Her hair is straight, not curled as usual and her bangs are out of her face, except a slight strand that has wandered its way out of the clip. He lifts his right hand from his side and gently moves it out of her face. Her eyes follow, looking a little surprised and anxious, as if she's never had a man act around her like that before. He cups her face in his hand, and slowly reaches in for a kiss. He's surprised by his own actions, it's like he's losing a diminutive amount of control, but he likes it, more than he thought he would.

She presses against his body as she deeply kisses him back. They're hands are all over each other now, Erica's exploring places she's never been before. He lifts her up onto him, her legs wrap around his hips. Scott drives back onto the bed, hovering over her and unzips her leather jacket. She pushes it off, losing it on the bedroom floor. He can tell she's somewhat nervous, and knows that she's new to this. He unconsciously guides her, since he's had more experience with Allison. It's as if he's broken a small barrier between Erica and the world, one he's only seen, and _felt_. He doesn't realize she's pushed him over and is on top of him, undoing his belt. She looks a little hesitant, hands shaking when she pulls down the fly of his pants. Scott lifts himself onto his elbows, reaches for another kiss and slides his hand up her shirt. He passes her breasts a few times before his removes her bra. They can both feel each other's arousal, which makes them even more eager and excited. She looks down back at him, her eyes are glowing amber and her fangs are stretched out. It's a new kind of feeling to Scott, he's always worried he'll hurt Allison but with Erica he can lose a little control and explore things he was unable to do in his past relationship. Claws dig into his back as she starts to turn and the blood runs down his skin; he stops to let her calm down. She's in front of him bare chested and he doesn't even remember removing her shirt. He can see her chest rise but steadily pace as she slows down her heartbeat with a little help from him as he rests his hand on her shoulder. It's weird, he's usually the one to lose control but now Scott is the one waiting and he doesn't mind. She extracts her claws from his back and continues to kiss him; the surface almost instantly heals. His pants and boxer briefs are long gone now and so are Erica's jeans and thongs. She gasps as he enters her. Scott lets out a small moan as sparks of pleasure rush through his body. His hand runs along her thigh and up back to breasts. He slightly lifts her body up to the head of the bed for a more comfortable position. Erica can feel pain inside, it's her first time but there is a pleasure on the outer side, her clit. His cock when he thrusts back into her rubs against it, making up for the light discomfort. She can hear him moaning as he climaxes. His claws are slashing into the sheets, ripping them part. His mouth travels from her neck to the middle of her breasts and she stretches out her neck, now more revealing. He lets out a cry, masked with a low threatening growl, and his muscles relax as he hovers over her, panting with each breath he takes. He lies beside her, trying to quickly recover. Scott looks over at Erica, who is giving him a wide grin and cracks a crooked smile back.

She looks over at the clock, noticing how late it is and scurries to put her underwear on and jumps slightly as she wiggles her jeans back on. Scott just watches her as she puts her clothes on, regaining his strength.

"Where are you going?" He finally asks, and gets up to put on his red boxer briefs. He waits, but she seems to ignore him until she hears the snap of his underwear against his skin as he put it on. He raises his eyebrows with a demanding look.

"I have to go, it's getting late. Derek wants run through routines and exercises, just crap stuff like that." She moves towards the window before giving him another smirk and disappears within a few seconds.

Scott looks a little confused, like she came over there just for his ass. He looks back down at the clock and it's about a quarter to eleven and realizes it's getting late. So he lies back down on his bed and drifts off into the crazy mind off Scott McCall, until he truly falls asleep.

A/N: I am having trouble with the Blood Moon story, creative issues, and thought about writing a fic of Scott and Erica, since I've only seen one. Definitely an AU in where Scott and Allison did really break up when her father shoved a gun in his face. (Ha-ha) This will be a one-short story, unless at least three people ask for more. This is the first Scott/Erica het ever, and I'm pleased I was the first one to make it, even though writing these things are terribly awkward for me O_O Ha-ha, Erica just came for a booty call! Please send me feedback and constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Hope you liked it, have a nice day.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OR THE CHARACATERS; ALL RIGHTS GO TO MTV AND THE WRITERS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a rubber?**

Scott woke up the next morning from the annoying alarm set for six-thirty. He slapped his hand across the snooze button, almost breaking it. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes, wishing for just five more minutes. Then his mom came in.

"Scott wake up. You're going to be late for school." His mom said groggily and shook him. "Scott." She continued. She lifted up the covers from over his head and let out a gasp. "What the _hell_ did you do to your sheets?" Scott looked back down to see the sheets he clawed last night. They were ripped to pieces and had some blood marks on the pillow. "Would you explain to me why your sheets are screwed up?" He looks back at her, trying to give a confused face. She wasn't buying it. "I'm waiting for an explanation Scott."

"Uh, I-I last night I was working on a project and," He stalled and try to think of the best explanation. He looks at his mom whose eyebrows are raised the highest he's ever seen. "And, I uh, accidently ripped it with the scissors." He says, hoping she would buy it.

"You ripped it with the scissors." Melissa said, almost mocking him. "What, about ten times?"

"Well, yea. I guess." He said with a smirk.

"Then how do you explain the blood. Did you cut yourself?" Her anger turned into a worry.

"No, I had a bloody nose." He surprised himself by how fast he came up with that one.

"Whatever," She says as she walks away. "Clean it up." She walked out the door raising a finger over her head.

_Whew_. He thought. _That was close._ He got up and tore the rest of the sheets back to fix his bed and started to get ready for school.

Scott came into the school parking lot in his "stylish" two wheel ride. He pulls up to the bike rack and hooks it up to the pole. He can hear the familiar footsteps of his best friend chase his way over to him. Stiles pounces on him, nudging his shoulder just a little and receives Scotts pissed off werewolf glare and he gives his normal Stiles look; it's like a pain face.

"What?" Scott's voice cracks, high pitched and he coughs a little to avoid further embarrassment.

"Dude, I heard on the police radar last night that a body was found at Derek's house!" His voice was squeaky but he didn't care. "A dead body!" He screamed, causing unwanted attention. "Oh." He said in a hushed tone and scratched the back of his head, hiding his face as much as he could.

"Who do you think could've killed it?" They started walking toward the entrance.

"I don't know! All they said is that he has a scratch or something on the back of his neck." Stiles gestured to his neck, as if he we're showing Scott who wasn't paying attention to him at all.

"That definitely couldn't have been a werewolf." Stiles just shrugged his shoulders as the bell rang, and they both walked to class together.

"Open your books to page 314." Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher, said to the class as he slightly lifted his glasses and searched through the room at the blank faces. "Today you're going to combine efforts through around group experiments. First station will be, Erica." He pointed his finger to the confident blonde. "And Scott McCall." Scott looked back at her to see a wide mischievous grin. This was about to be the most terribly awkward science class he's ever had yet, and he's had some weird ones.

Erica sat next to him, one hand propped on her chin, waiting for him to say something. Scott turned over to face her. "Do you have an idea on who killed that guy last night?" Erica was taken by surprise, expecting a different kind of question.

"No." She turned to look at him. "I was with you wasn't I?" Her eyebrows quirked upwards and she fondled with the curl of her hair. Scott looked, unwilling to say anything let alone look at her. He practically hated Erica; he doesn't know why he had sex with her. He loves Allison. But maybe she doesn't love him back and that's why he did it. "Oh don't be shy now, there's _nothing_ to be shy about Scott." She laid a hand on his thigh. "I think Allison is actually missing out, big time." Her eyes flared, glowing amber. He grabbed her clawed hand and discarded it as the bell rang to switch stations. Erica got up and happily pranced over to her next station.

Just his luck, he was now with Allison, the girl he loves but doesn't love him back. He sat down next to her and the next minute and a half went by silently. Now this was _the_ most awkward situation he's had yet. He could feel Erica's eyes on him and every time he looked back he was confirmed with her seductive grins. It felt as if she was reading his mind, raising her eyebrows, suggesting towards Allison, daring him to make a move as if she valued no threat. The challenge she gave him seemed to satisfy Scott, nothing like he had with Allison. He was always so gentle and secretive, like he had to be the guy who practically walks around with a condom over his head. Quite frankly he was tired of being the pussy and wanted to break the boundaries, something Erica pushed him to do.

"So I see you and Matt have gotten close." Scott breaks the silence between him and Allison, he wanted to provoke her. She ignored the comment and mixed two beacons together. "No? You're Just friends?" He continued being sly and feeling Erica's attention.

"Why does it matter Scott?" She finally turned to face him and looked into his eyes, the first time in about a month. Her voice was hard and challenging. "Why do you care?"

He could feel his heart drop and break even more as she pushed him farther away. He could still feel Erica, waiting for his initial reaction. "Well, it's not uncommon for someone to make small talk Allison. Your dad of all people should know that. No, I don't think he does actually, he just uses guns. Maybe you _are_ just like him." The bell rang and Scott was already leaving. Allison just sat there in shock of his words, it wasn't like Scott, she knew that. He was acting different and it scared her.

Before she could leave, Erica propped herself on the desk and smiled at her. "What do _you _want?" Allison spoke, her words hard but shaky. "He's not my boyfriend go ahead, he's open." She spoke with little sarcasm and flailed her arms in the direction Scott went.

"Oh no honey, I already have him." Her smile was wide, stretched across her face.

Allison looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." She got up headed towards the door, smiling at the chemistry teacher and leaving Allison in shock yet again by the words she was hearing. "You don't have any extra condoms do you? No?" Allison's jaw clenched and she looked down at her purse, moments away before breaking into tears.

"That's enough." Mr. Harris broke in. "Erica I think you should go now." She walked out of the door waving back at Allison, as happy as she could be. She loved that feeling of ultimate control, and that she finally had Scott under her spell.


End file.
